Sunset
by Emm's the Vampire
Summary: This is basically Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn all wrapped into one story with my characters there. NOT the complete stories! Everything Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers! Rated T for safety. First fanfic. Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - First Sight

"Liz!" I called as slowed down to a jog.

"What?" Liz called from far off. I ran to meet her and Alex. We found ourselves in the middle of a meadow.

"I have a _very _strong feeling that we are _very _lost!" I grinned at her.

"Hold on a sec." Liz quickly got out her map. We all hovered over it.

"Ummmmmmmm… Liz? We are totally lost!" I said as calmly as I could. "We're here," I pointed out to Washington, "And we're supposed to be here!" I pointed towards California.

"Oh…" Liz said as she pouted her lips. All of a sudden we heard some people running. We turned our heads to meet the gaze of 7 pairs gold eyes and a pair of brown staring at us.

"OK then" As I turn back to the girls I found that they had a weird look on their faces. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Liz said as she and Alex looked away. "We should head out of here!" she smiled.

"Right well I'm going to listen to my IPod!" As I began to plug in my IPod I heard someone creep up behind me. I swiftly turned to see that Alex and Liz had been restrained by 2 people and the final person stood with his head cocked, staring at me in a very weird way.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I put my IPod in my pocket and look up to see him right in front of me. "Jesus!" as I stumbled backwards. "What do you want!" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice which I'm sure he could hear. I could feel 8 pairs of eyes boring into my back. The guy lifted up his head to stare into my eyes. His eyes were bright crimson. He smiled a smug smile. "Wait a minute I see what's going on here! Unfortunately you did not take into account this!" I had to concentrate but I managed to get Alex and Liz next to me and a tree hurtling towards the red eyed vampires. I turned to the girls. "I suggest we DUCK!" We all ducked down as the tree hurtled towards them. We all heard a _crash. _I turned.

"Did I forget to say I'm not entirely human!" I also smiled a smug smile. The three of them stared at me as they crouched into an offensive crouch. They were covered in bark. I knew this our cue to leave. "I suggest we run as fast as we can like now!" I turned at caught a glimpse of the people behind us. The girl with the brown eyes seemed strangely familiar. She looked like my pen pal from Phoenix but that was impossible. Soon I was running.

It seemed like hours before I managed to go back to the meadow but it was only 2 minutes. The girls had the vampires on their tail so I could go back to explain to the gold eyes what's going on. They had also demanded an explanation on how I got to be so good at my power. I agreed. I crept back out into the meadow and there they were standing in a line like they knew I was coming. A man with short blonde hair stepped forward.

"Hello. I am Carlisle and this is my family Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Emma and the girls who were with me are my sisters Liz and Alex." I smiled.

"Right, could you tell us why you are here?" asked Carlisle. I began the story. I told it so fast I'm sure the human girl didn't understand what I was saying.

"So that's my story and I have a guess that you have about 5 minutes to get her out of here." I pointed towards the girl whose name I believe is Bella. The boy with red-brown hair growled and took a step towards me. My temper rose slightly. "What? I'm only trying to help!" I said.

"Now, now Edward, Emma's right, she is only trying to help." Said Carlisle. My temper went back down. I turned as I heard Alex and Liz approach.

"Well we lost them so you have like 3 minutes before they realise we've come back here." Said Liz as she jogged out of the darkness of the forest with Alex. "So we'd better get out of here ASAP." They took their place next to my side.

"Hold on 1 sec." I said as I grabbed a small bottle of no scent dust from Alex's backpack.

"Hey!" She complained as I sprinkled the dust around the field. I wondered back and put the bottle back in the backpack. I turned to see 8 pairs of very confused eyes staring at me.

"The stuff I put down disguises scents so you'll have longer to get out of here." I said with a small smile. I looked at my watch. "About an hour tops!"

"Okay?" Said Edward, I think.

"Don't worry it works!" I said.

"Ummmm Emma…" said Liz from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"We have to get going if we want to be in California today!" She said, and with that she and Alex turned and ran.

"Well," I turned towards Carlisle and his family. "I have to go but we may see you again!" I smiled. "See you!" I turned and started to run after Liz and Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dream Meeting

5, 6, 7, 8..." I kept counting to 8 as Liz and Alex performed their act. Suddenly I heard a growl from within the trees. The girls ran behind me when they heard it. I turned towards the noise. Within the trees I saw 2 black eyes.

"John?" I asked. The animal bound towards me. I recognised him at once.

"John!" I jumped onto the animals back. He coughed a laugh. I looked up to see the girls staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked as I jumped off John's back.

"L-l-l-look-k-k b-b-b-behind y-y-y-you!" Alex stuttered. I turned then I saw her. She just stood there staring at us. John started to growl.

"John! Don't growl at our guest!" I squealed. I turned back to the girl. She looked very surprised to called 'our guest'.

"Look guys…" I turned back to the others. "Why don't you go back to the house I'll look after our guest" I said.

"Ok. See you later." Liz called as she, Alex and John turned to go home. I turned back to the girl. She still stood there staring. I ran over to her.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked. I was right behind her now. She jumped forwards in shock and turned towards me.

"I-i-i-i-im B-b-b-b-bella." She stuttered.

"Wait..." I said "I know you! You were there in the field! Nice to see you again Bella!" I held out my hand. Bella backed away. "Ummmm, well, as you might know, I'm Emma and I would like to be your friend!" I said. I sat down beside her. As I sat, so did she.

"Urrrrrrrrr…" she found it difficult to find her words.

"I'll start." I said as I lay down. "My names Emma, I am 18 years old and I live in NYC." Bella lay down beside me. "NYC?" she asked. I sighed.

"NYC is New York City" I said as I look up towards the midnight sky.

"Oh." She said as she turned to look at me. I looked back.

"Well I'm Bella; I am 18 years old and…" She stopped speaking.

"And what sweetie?" I sat up as she did. She put her head in her hands.

"My boyfriend Edward has just left me!" She sobbed into hands.

"Awwwwww! Pet! Come here!" I gave a cuddle and let her cry into the checked blouse I was wearing. She looked up, her eyes were red.

"Sorry Emma." She mumbled as she curled her legs up and put her arms around them.

"That's alright." I sighed as I also curled up. "So what was he like?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes. I regretted asking that question immediately.

"Sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry." She said wiping her eyes. "I can handle it."

We then spent the evening talking about Edward. He seemed to be the nicest person I've ever heard about.

Suddenly I saw a spec of light on the grass. I looked up.

"Suns rising." I commented "I'll have to go home now. So do you!" I turned to face Bella. She was looking into the sky. I got a pen out.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned towards me.

"What?" she asked, her voice was cracking.

"Can you write my number on your hand so you can call me and can I write yours on mine?" I asked.

"But this is a dream! It won't be there when I wake up!" She said as she stood up.

"You wait and see though!" I said as I also stood up. I held out the pen.

"Ok!" she said with defeat. We both wrote each other's phone numbers down on our hands.

"Right!" I said as I finished writing Bella's number on my hand. "I'll see soon ok"

I started heading in an easterly direction.

"See you!" Bella called. I woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Back to reality

"Emma? Are you in there?" Liz called as I sat up in my bed. "Look if you don't answer the door I'll get John to break down the door!" she threatened.

"Alright, alright! Keep your wig on!" I called as I put my slippers on. I got out of my bed and answered the door. Liz, Alex and John stood there staring at me.

"At last!" Alex commented as she and the others came into my condo. "I thought you were never going to get up!"

"Come in why don't you!" I murmured sarcastically. I slumped down into my favourite chair. They all stared at me.

"Well?" asked Liz.

"Well what?" I asked as I got up to get some juice.

"What happened last night?" Alex asked. I stopped in my tracks and turned.

"In our dream?" I asked. I knew that Alex's dream joining spell was a mistake.

"Yeah!" Liz and Alex shouted at me. "Who was that girl?"

"Ummmmmmmm…" I wondered how to start.

"Emma, why was she there?" Liz asked as she sat down on my couch. Alex and John followed. I began my story.

The guys listened in total silence as I told them what happened.

"So there you have it!" I said at the end of story. They sat in silence. As they did I took the time to evaluate what they were wearing to give me an idea on what to wear. Liz was wearing a low cut turquoise top and jeans that went perfectly with her blond waist long hair. She always looked beautiful what with being a vampire and all. I turned to Alex. She wore a deep purple top with jeans. Her short black hair was normally straight but this morning it was quite wavy. I thought that with her being a witch and all she would have sorted her hair out like that. I then recognised these outfits that we had worn the first time we met Bella. I quickly moved onto John. He was also wearing jeans with a long sleeved top. I thought it was weird seeing as it was quite sunny at the moment and him being a werewolf he would be quite hot.

"Well," Liz eventually said. "I thought I recognised her but not who we met in the field, she sort of looked like your pen pal!" She got up and went over to my dresser and was back within seconds. "See!" I took the photo from her hand. It was taken about 2 years ago in California. Me and Alex had gone for a holiday and met this girl called Bella. We had managed to take over the stage there and performed an amateur gig. So many people enjoyed it that in the end we didn't get in to any serious trouble.

"Wow I never thought I would see Bell's again!" I said as I handed back the photo I saw the phone number on my hand. I smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Alex as she got up and took my hand. "OMG! You got her number!" She shrieked. Liz turned mouth open.

"Well she is going through a tough spot so I gave her my number so if she needs someone to talk to, well here I am!" I pointed at my self. Liz sighed as she went put of my condo while calling out "I'm going out! If you want to come, come now!" Alex and John got up while holding hands and followed Liz out the door.

"Alex?" I called after her.

"Yeah?" Alex said as she turned to face me.

"How long does that dream spell work for?"

Alex sighed. "It lasts for about 3 months ok?"

"Thanks Alex!"

"Alex come on!" John called from half way down the stairs.

"See you Emms!"

"See you Alex"

Then I was alone. I looked at my hand and then the time. It was 10 o'clock. I decided to Call Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Call

I grabbed the phone and went to sit in my 'Phone chair', the chair I sit down in when I have long phone convocations, and dialled Bella's number. After 3 rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" said a gruffly voice.

"Hi, is Bella there please?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

Oops "Just say a friend, she'll know what you mean."

"Ok." The voice sounded a bit confused.

"Bella, phone for you!" the voice called.

"Ok Dad!" I heard her take the phone. "Hello?" She asked. She sounded a bit breathless.

"Hey Bella! It's Emma!" I had a wide grin on my face. Shame she couldn't see it. Might have to do something about that. Not right now though.

"Oh hey Emma!" We then had an extremely long convocation about every thing. I told her about me and my family. She told me about her and her family. It was about 8 o'clock when I heard the front door of my building open and close and the mummers of my family.

"I suppose you have to go hey Bell's!" I said as the voices got louder.

"Yeah I guess I do. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah sure you will!"

"Great! See you then!"

"See you!" I said as the line disconnected. I put the phone down and went into my study to work on a device for video calls.

"Emma?" Liz called as she opened my door.

"In here!" I called. A second later they were all sat in my study.

"Haven't been in here for a while!" John commented as he sat down next to Alex.

"Mmmmmmm…" murmured Alex as she snuggled into John's chest. "So Emma what are you up to?"

"Making a device that can send and receive video calls!" I said as I smiled. They all sighed.

"Well I think you lot should get to bed." Said Liz as she stood up and stretched.

"Ok" Said the rest of us. I got up to get changed into my pyjamas as the guys left my condo.

"Night Emms!" They said in sequence.

"Night" I called as my condo door shut close. I went to brush my teeth and then went to lie on my bed to think until I enter my dream world. I was thinking about me.

Being a little bit human meant I could do many things that Liz couldn't, like going outside into the sun or eating and drinking human food and drink. But I'm super fast and agile, have a super sense of smell and super hearing. I stayed up for hours weighing out the pros and cons of being me. I am only one of a kind meaning there is no one else in my situation. I then fell asleep to see Bella.

"Hey Bell's!" I called as I ran up to her. She smiled. We then spent the rest of the night talking about her day and mine. She had bought 2 motorbikes and was helping her friend Jacob fix them up.

"You are _so_ lucky!" I said once she had told me. I sat up. "John totally wrecked mine. I mean he wrecked about 3 motorbikes within a month, all mine of course, and so I gave up!" I said as I lay back down on the grass. As I turned to her I saw her eyes were wide as she stared at me. Her gaze made me feel quite guilty. "Sorry sometimes I get a little bit hectic."

"Hectic?" she asked.

"Never mind. Look take this." I gave her my video call screen.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it from me.

"It's a video call screen so we can see each other as well as talk to each other. You may need to use it one day!" I grinned at her.

"Thanks." She said, her face turning red. I looked up towards the rising sun.

"We've got to part ways but I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I turned to run.

"See you!" She called.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Lucky escape.

_2 months later…_

I woke up to find 3 pairs of eyes looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked as I yawned, stretched and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Your computers been blinking and ringing all morning lazy!" Said Liz.

"Oh." I mumbled as I jumped out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown and ran into my study. Sure enough my computer was blinking the picture of me Bella and Alex in California. I sighed as I put on my head set and hit enter. Bella was there and she looked frantic.

"Hey Bell's!" I yawned "Sorry about the wait, I slept in."

"That's ok but I need you to come down to Forks _now_!" She sounded pretty impatient.

"Why?" I asked warily. She told me what had happened.

"And now I need you to come down here to help me figure out what's going on." She said as she finished her story. For once in my life I was speechless. "Well?" She asked with hint of impatience.

"Ummmmmmmm… Sure I'll come! Can this lot come too though?" I asked while pointing to the guys who stood in the door.

"Yes of course, whatever makes you happy, just please come! Now!" The line went dead. I turned around to see Liz, Alex and John standing over me. Silence filled the room for only a minute.

"We have to make sure she is safe. I don't think hanging around with young wolfs is a terribly good idea." I said as I turned towards John. He let out an annoyed gruff. Alex gave him a gentle squeeze on his hand.

"I agree with Emma. We must help keep her safe if she must hang around with a bunch of adolescent wolfs!" Liz said as she took her place beside me.

"Me too." Said Alex and John in sequence. I rolled my eyes and jumped up from my chair.

"Well," I said as I headed towards the door. When I got to it I turned. "Let's get ready to go to Washington!" I grinned and turned.

"Emma we're here!" Liz said as she opened the car door. I woke up with a start.

"Ok." I yawned I got out of the car with Alex behind me. It had taken all night to get from New York to Forks. I looked at my watch to find out it was 8 in the morning. I went to knock on the door. Bella answered.

"Hey Bell's so we're heeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee!" Before I could finish my sentence she dragged me into the house. I found ourselves in the kitchen with Alex and Liz behind me.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she got a drink of water. I sat down in the nearest chair.

"Well it takes a long time to get from one side of America to the other you know!"

"Sorry," she mumbled as she also sat down. "I'm just really worried about Jake you know." I went next to her side and gave her a hug. "Yeah I know. So what's the plan of action?" I asked as I took my seat again.

"Let's head over to La Push to see Jake." She suggested as she stood up, put cup in the sink and headed towards the door. "Come on!" She called as she opened the door. We followed her out the door. We saw her climb into her truck.

"Bell's," I called "We should go in our car; it's quicker than that old thing!" I grinned as I climbed into the car with Alex.

"Fine!" she grumbled as she got out of her truck and into the car.

It only took us 2 minutes to get to get to the boundary line. We stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Bella turned to ask Liz.

"Well," I said as I began to answer for Liz. I then sighed and rolled my eyes for effect as I climbed out of the car. Alex and Bella followed in suit. "Liz is a vampire and we don't _really _want her to be killed by a pack of wolves, do we?"

"Oh. Right." Bella murmured.

"I'll be back here at 7 ok?" Liz said through the now open car window.

"Great!" I smiled at her. A second later she was gone. I turned to Bella. "Would you like a ride?" I asked.

"Um, OK." She said warily as she climbed on to my back. Then Alex and I started to run. It only took us about a minute to get to the back of Jacob's house. Bella jumped of my back and began to walk around to the front of the house. Alex and I followed her round.

I don't know what happened next all I remember is that Bella was being chased by a werewolf, next I was in front of her with the wolf in front of me. He growled.

"Well done Emma, you just had to do it didn't you!" Alex said as she walked to my side. "Now they know your secret!" she said exasperatedly.

"Sorry but getting chased by a werewolf isn't the best thing in the world!" I turned to face Bella. "I would know!" I grinned but my grin soon faded as I heard some one leap towards me. I turned as I used my power to push him back. I scowled at the boys who were watching me with wide eyes. "Don't try to take me down just because my back is turned!" I yelled at them as my temper rose. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My temper went down as I closed my eyes. "Sorry, I have a problem with my temper sometimes." I said calmly as I opened my eyes. "Right, well I'm going to get something to eat and drink." I turned towards Alex. "Want to come?"

"Sure!" she said we turned towards Bella.

"If you need us ring my mobile, its on the contact list!" I said as I gave her my spare mobile. She took it.

"Thanks, for both."

"No problem!" I grinned and off Alex and I went. I could feel the guys staring into my back as I ran.

"This is so awesome!" I shouted to Liz above the music. It had been weeks since we last saw Bella and we had rented out a boat and were sailing it near First beach. That's when I saw Jake then Bella laying on the sand, as white as stone. "NO!" I yelled as I jumped off the boat and ran towards the beach.

"Emma!" Alex and Liz yelled after me. Seconds later I was on the beach next to Bella, her eyes wide open with shock, sitting up and staring at me.

"Thank god you're ok!" I said letting relief fill my voice. "I thought you were dead meat!" I offered her my hand. She took it and got up with Jacob helping her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"So what did you do?" I asked her as I examined her drenched clothes. "Drown?"

"Something like that!" She laughed once without humour.

"Come on lets get you home!" Said Jacob. He turned to me. "Why don't you go ahead to look for danger hmmmmmmmmm?" He asked.

"Ok. WE will" I turned to Bella. "See you in a minute!" I turned and ran across the water towards the boat. As soon as I jumped aboard I turned to wave but they were already gone. I sighed and turned to find Liz and Alex staring at me. I began. "Well lets take this boat back and get Bella's House!" I turned towards the engine.

"Fine!" they said. I began the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunset

Chapter 6 – Confusion

We arrived at Bella's house after them. I could here Bella and Jacob arguing. We got out of the car and looked at each other with confusion. I went to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Shouted Bella. We went into the kitchen. They seemed to be arguing about who was on the phone. I soon got the gist and sat down to see the horrified expression on Liz's face.

"What's up Liz?" I asked as I jumped up from my chair filled with concern immediately. She told me what she heard. Alex and I listened in horror.

"What is the matter with you three?" I heard Bella ask after what seemed like hours of silence. We turned to look at her with our eyes wide open with fear, shock and pain for our friend. Her expression turned from impatience to concern. "What's wrong?" she asked, with a new hint of fear in her voice.

"Bella?" A voice called from behind us.

We turned to see a girl. She looked very familiar, I then realised this was Alice from the field.

"Hi, Alice is it?" I asked my voice cracking slightly with fear of what would happen next. "Hi, Bella I need to talk to you, now." She said. The girls and I sat down on the couch wondering what would happen next.

"What is it Alice?" She asked. Next thing I know Bella is screaming the word "NO!"

"I'm guessing that ain't a good thing?" I said sarcastically. Everyone stared at me questioning my sanity

"What I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" I said as I collapsed back on to the sofa. Just then Bella started to walk up and down the living room. "WAIT!" I shouted as I stood up. Everyone stared at me. "You need to get to Italy right?" I asked. Bella and Alice nodded their heads. "Well..."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A PRIVATE JET FROM!" Bella shouted from the back of the plane.

"We bought it ages ago." I replied. At this present moment we were in our private jet half way to Italy. Liz and I were stirring while Alex was in the back talking to John on the phone. I heard Bella sigh and start a conversation with Alice about Edward.

"By the way, why do you need to go to Italy?" I asked.

"Because Edward is there." Bella replied with pain in her voice as she said his name. I cringed and looked at Liz. She nodded.

"Ok but could all passengers turn off all electrical items and put the seat belts on as we are about to land. Thank you for choosing to travel with the Roberts' Airway." I said giggling.

"Shut up Emma!" I heard Alex shout from the back.

"We landed on the runway and Liz charmed the plane staff into letting her keep the jet there for a while. Alex decided she would stay with the jet while we went off. The rest of us then cough,stole,cough a Porsche from the car park and headed towards Volterra.

Soon enough we got to Volterra, but unfortunately it was St Marcus's day. Alice and Liz told me and Bella the history behind this day. I found it quite ironic, I didn't know about Bella. After a while the traffic was so slow we could not get through. (The traffic was all the people)

"We're going to be too late!" Bella said with wide eyes. I then had an idea.

"Bella, me and you, run to the clock tower, got it?" I said as I got out the car.

Bella looked at me and sighed. "It's the only way." I heard her mutter. I smiled grimly. I then proceded to tell Liz and Alice where to meet us and off we went.


End file.
